Filia Ul Copt
Filia Ul Copt (Japanese: フィリア＝ウル＝コプト Romaji: firia uru koputo) is a golden dragon, formerly serving as a priestess under Flarelord Vrabazard. Her Japanese voice actress is 桑島法子 Hōko Kuwashima, and her English voice actress is Tara Jayne. Considering she is a golden dragon, she has probably been alive for several hundreds of years. However, it is known that she is less than 1,000 years old, as it was made obvious in the series that she was not alive during the Kōma War. Filia's parents never made an appearance in Slayers TRY, yet she did mention that her father, Bazard Ul Copt, was a high priest. Saichōrō, the elder of the Flarelord shine she served, was a sort of mentor and advisor to her, but their relationship became strained as the series went on and Filia began questioning the teachings of her temple. At the end of the series, she adopted the unhatched, reborn ancient dragon, Val. Filia was a priestess of the "first holy order" under Flarelord. She obeyed the orders of the elders at her temple, and as a result, she had a rather naïve and biased view of the world. Until she began traveling with Lina Inverse's party, Filia did not know of the barbaric acts of violence her race took part in around the time of the Kōma War. Near the end of TRY, she gave up her priestess position, and by the time the whole Dark Star Dugradigdu ordeal was over, she found herself being the last remaining follower of Flarelord, the rest of her clan being destroyed. In the epilogue, she opened her own shop (with Jiras Jiros Jires and Grabos Maunttop as assistants) selling jars and maces. Being a dragon, Filia has two bodies- her original golden dragon form, and the form we see most often, the young human woman. She can transform between these at will, but she does not enjoy transforming to dragon in front of other people, as it requires her to shed all her clothing in the process. Her dragon form is extremely large, and when she is in human form, she maintains her original weight, physical strength and her tail shows itself when she becomes angry or startled. She says this is because she has yet to perfect her transformations. Even in human form, Filia retains her dragon magic and skills, such as holy spells and the ability to teleport herself and others over fairly long distances. She also carries a large mace on a garter belt attached to her leg; Lina tried to lift it but could not hold it up. Relationships Lina Inverse: Out of all the characters, Filia is closest to Lina. They are good friends, even though they occasionally irritate each other. Filia became acquainted with Lina's sister, Luna Inverse, when she asked the Knight of Ceifeed to help her stop the impending doom. Instead of helping, Luna sent Filia to Lina, and the rest is history. Filia does not like how Lina and the others tend to forget about their responsibilities when a good meal or the opportunity to make money comes along. Zelgadiss Graywords: Filia and Zelgadiss are similar in their appreciation for modesty and the arts. They share a mutual respect for each other which really does not progress beyond association and comradery. Like Zelgadiss and Amelia, Filia and Zelgadiss sometimes comment on Lina and Gourry's outrageous behavior. On a whole, Filia does not understand how Zelgadiss can be so calm in the face of Lina-induced chaos. Xelloss: This should not be called a friendship, but the relationship between Filia and Xelloss is quite an interesting one. Even before they met, Filia could sense Xelloss's presence and she instantly abhored him. This is not surprising, considering her race fears him more than almost anything else after his single-handed mass slaughter of their kind during the war. During TRY, Filia made a point of being rude and unpleasant with Xelloss, often calling him Namagomi (fresh garbage), a nickname he's come to abhor, and threatening him with her mace. By the end of the series, she learned to tolerate him slightly, and she realized she had to fight by his side in order to defeat the greater evil, Dark Star. Valgarv: Filia always felt sympathy for him. After all, it was her race who slaughtered his. She accepted his hatred and contempt for her, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be content with himself and the world. In the end of TRY, he was reborn as a pure ancient dragon, and she became his caretaker. Appearances * Slayers TRY (EP01-EP26) * Slayers EVOLUTION-R episode 13 (in an eyecatch) Musical appearances * Somewhere * Kono sekai no doko ka de External Links *Golden Dragon - A nice shrine for Filia with info and media. Ul Copt, Filia Ul Copt, Filia